When we first met
by Britishgirl99
Summary: 'She didn't want to be Tauriel because all Tauriel felt was pain, she had just lost the two most important people to her in the world; she didn't want to be her.' The story of Tauriel and Legolas' first meeting, her parent's deaths and how she was trained to be a member of the guard. Bad summary, hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First of all I want to apologise for not updating my last story in ages I am completely stuck! If anyone has any suggestions on how to continue, they are more than welcome. Anyway I decided to take a break from writing about NCIS so this story, in case you haven't realised already is about the Hobbit. It's about Legolas and Tauriel, although in the next hobbit film I want to become a couple, this story is more about their friendship more than anything though I guess if you want you could interpret as romance. As always, please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all credit goes to the incredible J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson **

* * *

She sprinted through the forest faster than she ever thought her feet could carry her, sharp claws reaching out to scratch at the exposed skin on her arms. She'd tripped a couple of times and now the forest was gaining on her, chasing her until she was surrounded. Tauriel stopped, drawing in large gulps of air to feed her burning lungs. She glanced around, her keen elven eyes taking in her surroundings, looking for any sign of weakness from her competitor, something she could use to her advantage, something familiar.

Every muscle in her body was tense, her competitor the same. The woodland around her was silent but the forest seemed to be breathing, her father says it has a pulse, and to really know the forest is to be in sync with its beat. Tauriel steadied herself, trying to feel the rhythm of the trees but they were reluctant to show her. These trees were unfamiliar to her; they did not know her so were unwilling to trust. They would not let her win. Tauriel closed her eyes, her laboured breathing returning to normal as she relaxed. Then something behind her snapped and her eyes flew open. The trees were closer now, the air darker and Tauriel felt panic rise in her throat. She began to run again heading in no direction but the way which the forest carried her. Her competitor had won, she was lost.

Legolas walked slowly though Greenwood, taking in every detail as he went, every leaf, every footstep, his senses detecting that those of mere mortals would not. He blended in to the trees like he belonged there and that he did. The forest hummed around him, it knew him and had accepted him; he had grown up beneath these leaves and spent nearly one and a half millennia there. Legolas knew the great forest lands so well he could pass through the northern woods blindfolded and still come out unscathed, he could detect even the slightest of changes in the forest and today there was only one.

He sensed her presence before he saw her, a young elf, still not quite mature but near enough. She was lost, that much was obvious, she was stumbling around clumsily and though the forest here was kinder than that further south, she did not understand its pulse, its life, she looked out of place. Legolas walked towards her, his footsteps inaudible on the autumn leaves, she did not notice him at first, and then stared in shock when she did.

Tauriel gazed wide-eyed at the elf before her; he was not like any other she had seen. All the elves she knew had light brown to fiery auburn hair like her own and eyes green like the leaves on the trees or chocolaty brown; but this elf was blonde, the sun reflecting of his hair making it appear to flash gold and silver in the late afternoon light, and his eyes were a brilliant blue colour that seemed to Tauriel both young and old at the same time. He was flawless. Tauriel stared at him for a few more minutes unable to make her tongue form any words, the silence lingered between them for a few more seconds before it was broken by the sound of his voice. "I know it's not any of my business, but you appear to be lost." He said, his voice was deep and it seemed to comfort her somehow, she let her shoulders relax from the stiff position they had been in, though she was still on her guard.

"No it's not any of your business." She snapped, a little too harshly, her mother would have told her off for that, so she quickly amended herself, "but the forest doesn't seem to like me, I can't win." She frowned.

Legolas laughed, intrigued by the sylvan elf who did not know the ways of the wood, "you do not compete with the forest," he smirked, "you become one with it, you accept its ways and find its rhythm, then it may like you better."

"But that won't stop me from getting …"

"Lost?" He smirked, a knowing smile on his face.

She crossed her arms across her chest, starting to get annoyed by this cocky elf, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself from challenging him, "and you've never been lost in your life?"

"Not that I can remember, how far are you from home anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to one side questioningly.

"Err, I don't know." Tauriel murmured, the reality of her situation finally sinking in, she had been out here for 4 hours now and had no idea where she was.

"Ok, then where do you live?" Legolas asked.

"The southern village" Tauriel responded and the elf before her frowned, it was clearly not a good sign.

"That's nearly 4 hours away and its growing dark" he said, concern in his velvety voice, "Perhaps it would be best you return with me to the halls, you can stay the night where it is safe," Tauriel nodded in solemn agreement, her mother would be worried sick but she had no other choice, besides she had never seen the halls of the King before and curiosity almost always got the better of her.

The elf set off walking away through the trees then stopped and turned to her just as she was about to follow. "I almost, forgot, what is your name?"

"Tauriel" she responded and Legolas had to hide a snigger, the name meant daughter of the forest but he had never met a wood elf, less adapted to the forest than her.

His name was Legolas, but that was all she knew. She had followed him from a distance for what she guessed was nearly an hour and by now twilight had descended on the forest. The halls were well hidden; in fact she guessed you would never have been able to find them at all if it were not for the elven road lying east to west across the forest. At first she only heard the sound of some great falls from far away and then quite suddenly the forest broke away and they joined the road itself, ahead of them the entrance lay, huge and majestic in the eeriness of the night. The doors were deep-set in a cliff face and were a beautiful blue, the colour of the water that flew rapidly below the bridge that crossed over to the doors. Enormous pillars, as tall as giants and twisted like the trunks of some great trees lined the entrance. There were six elves stood guard by the doors, the armour that covered their bodies was almost black and Tauriel was instantly fascinated, they stood tall and regal not moving an inch until Legolas came into view, then they bowed low and two went to open the doors revealing the depths of the halls within. Tauriel felt extremely small as she passed their tall figures and hurried to catch up with Legolas, they did not pay any heed to her and she wondered who her companion was to have earned such respect.

As they passed through the great arch ways that lead to the halls Tauriel stopped in her tracks. If she had thought the entrance to the home of her King was incredible then the great caves themselves had no words to describe them. They were enormous for one thing so large that she could not see the roof, only a pale glow came from the ceiling. Many paths lead across the inside like streams through rolling plains and the many arch ways and pillars supporting the roof were intricately decorated and beautiful. The halls seemed to reflect the air of the forest outside though there were no trees; it was all she would have imagined the home of the woodland King to be. Tauriel's stupender must have been clear on her features as Legolas turned to her laughing, "I'm guessing you have never been here before then" he said smiling at her.

"Err, no" she said shaking herself from her amazement, "where are we going anyway?" she asked, curious as to where he might be leading her.

"To see my father, he will arrange where you shall stay and who will take you home tomorrow." He said continuing to walk through the realm's capital with ease with Tauriel trailing behind him awkwardly.

She had half expected to see many more blonde haired, blue-eyed elves in the halls but Legolas seemed to be the only one, the others all appeared to be your typical sylvan elves though none had as fiery hair as Tauriel did, even here she stood out like a sore thumb, disgruntled she absent mindly began playing with her flaming locks as they continued their path through the realm.

"We are here" Legolas said simply as they stood outside his father's chamber, Tauriel shuffled on the spot. She was slightly nervous though she didn't know why; it wasn't like she was meeting the King.

Legolas knocked on the door and from inside a voice called for them to enter. He opened the door and stepped in Tauriel following close to his heels. "Father" Legolas nodded in respect as the King turned to face him and his companion. Thranduil did not speak, only cocked his head to one side curiously at the young elf beside his son. She was clearly not from here and he did not recognise her, she, on the other hand, was staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, Legolas obviously hadn't told her she was meeting the King. "This is Tauriel" Legolas commented stepping forwards away from the girl who looked up startled, shaking herself before turning her astonished stare on to him, "I found her wondering, lost in the forest".

"I was not…" Tauriel blurted before biting her tongue. How could she have been so stupid as not to realise? He was the prince, heir to the throne of the woodland realm and she was now in the presence of the King. She had heard before that the wood elves were ruled over by Sindarin elves that of course looked different, so why had it not occurred to her when she saw Legolas. He held himself different and royalty just seemed to glow from him, the King was the same, tall and proud, a sight to behold, his hair a brilliant silver colour and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right into her soul, they were clearly special, their right to rule obvious in their difference to the sylvan elves who, with their brown hair and green eyes looked more at home within the forest but were clearly not royalty. Legolas and Thranduil, Tauriel then decided, were the stars that watched over the great forest of sylvan elves in all its glory.

"I'm sorry my lord." Tauriel said bowing her head in embarrassment though the King did not seem to notice. He simply watched her for a few moments deciding what to make of the sylvan elf ling before him.

"Where are you from child?" He said and his voice, like Legolas' was deep and powerful but soft and comforting at the same time, Tauriel did not doubt for a minute that he could have got anyone to do anything he wanted even he wasn't King.

"The southern village, my lord" She responded looking up for the first time and meeting his piercing gaze.

"Ah" he breathed "and what, Tauriel, brings you so far from home?" he said turning away from her and towards the table that lay behind him.

"I was… lost"

"Your parents will be worried, will they not?"

"Yes, they will" she replied and the King looked over his shoulder at the elf, she was acting all shy and dismissive but he sensed there was something more to her, she would perhaps make a good fighter someday he thought.

"Then you must return to them, but not tonight, tonight you shall rest in our halls." He said then turned to speak to his son, "Legolas find her a spare room, tell maids to bring her food and night-clothes then find somebody to take her home tomorrow at dawn, her parents will be very concerned I assume."

"Yes, my lord" Legolas bowed and began to walk away. Thranduil felt something stir inside him, he knew that he did not have the best father-son relationship with Legolas but he did not like it when he acted as if Thranduil was only his King and not his father at all. Legolas stopped at the door and turned back around to face him, "I will take her in the morning, if you would like." He said, not looking at Tauriel.

Thranduil sighed; he should have seen that coming, "If that is what you wish." Legolas nodded and turned again to leave, gesturing at Tauriel to follow him who bowed low at the King before hurrying to catch up.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter, I am going to hopefully update and put the next chapter up tomorrow, it's only two in total. Please tell me if you think I should continue (but to be honest I'm probably going to update anyway because I've already finished the next chapter and I spent a long time on it, when I probably should have been working, oh well!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. In the scene where they are watching the stars I've said that there is some music in the background, I wrote it while listening to (I know, it's random) the love theme from the Pirates of the Caribbean at world's end and that is the music I picture, or hear I don't know, in the background, obviously if you think there is something better use that but please tell me I would like to know, anyway that is just me rambling on, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all credit goes to the incredible J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tauriel said having to run to keep up with him.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were the prince."

"I did not think my heritage mattered that much." He responded not looking at the impatient elf that followed him.

"Well, it doesn't really but…" she paused, no longer sure how to continue her argument, "it would have stopped me from making a fool of myself." Legolas sighed but didn't respond, quickening his pace slightly causing Tauriel to have to run even faster. "I'm not tired you know" she wasn't sure why she was continuing this and why her little brain couldn't seem to wrap itself around the fact that she was talking to the prince, she really shouldn't have been so blunt but she couldn't help herself.

"Well don't sleep then" Legolas responded, this wasn't the answer she had been expecting, he laughed then stopped in his tracks turning to face her, "have you always been this," he paused looking for the right word, "pushy."

This caused Tauriel to simply stand blinking at him for a few minutes before finally speaking, "Yes, or at least that's what my mother says." She was looking down at the floor now, fidgeting. Legolas simply laughed and started walking again, there was something about this elf that really intrigued him but he couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it was because she was the one person that didn't treat him like the prince, whether that was necessarily a good thing was debatable but he liked that she was talking freely to him without feeling self-conscious about speaking her mind which most elves did not do in his presence.

They carried on for a few more minutes until Legolas found an empty guest room, it was small but nicely furnished and he thought she would like it. Tauriel followed him into the room; it was simple but beautiful like everything else in this place seemed to be. The thing that attracted her most though was the patio on the other side of the room and she began to walk towards it without thinking.

The stars were out that night and the faintest echo of some beautiful elvish music could be heard in the distance, there was no singing just a lovely melody that filled the forest and though it was quiet, made the night even more beautiful. Tauriel was only vaguely aware of Legolas stood next to her; she was too distracted by the beauty of the stars above her. It was almost pitch black apart from the glow from the room behind them and the stars were so brilliantly bright that the night seemed to be filled by their radiance. "It's beautiful" she whispered mainly to herself but out of the corner of her eye she could see the prince smiling at her comment.

"Star light is more pure than anything else, heavenly and far away, the memory of a distant past that still lingers in our night skies, the souls that have left us still watch over our world from up there." His voice seemed as distant as the stars themselves, though his words seemed to make them even brighter than they were before.

"That's a nice thought" Tauriel murmured quietly, entranced by the new idea. Legolas smiled at her, all elves loved star light but none more than he or so he had thought, Tauriel was entranced, her face full of joy at the brilliance of the light above them. He turned away and walked back towards the room, he quickly lent over to blow the candles out so that the darkness was only broken by the light of the stars themselves, he walked slowly back to join Tauriel who did not seem to have noticed.

"Look," he whispered quietly in her ear, "the stars watch over the forest, protecting it, keeping it safe, they are the keepers of our world and everything in it" He breathed, stunned to silence by his own words, "If you wish it hard enough, you can leave this world and walk among them… close your eyes." He whispered and Tauriel obeyed. He lifted her at the waist so that she stood slightly higher on the railing, her head tilted towards the sky "Now open them…"

Tauriel couldn't speak, all she saw were the stars, brighter than anything else and for the third time that day she felt utterly, insignificant and small, she had walked away from this world and up into the night skies. A soft breeze blew against her cheek and she sighed, taking in the beauty of the world around her. She reached up with one hand, her fingers brushing the delicate lights above her but at the same time not even extending above the heights of the trees of the Green forest, her home.

She did not know how long they stood like that in silence, only taking in the brilliance of the heavenly world above them, Legolas lingering close behind her, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours; they only turned away when they heard somebody knocking on the door. Tauriel jumped down and lingered on the patio as Legolas re lit the candles and went to the door, he accepted the food from the elvish maid who had brought it, placed the tray on the table at the foot of the bed, bid Tauriel a good night and then she was on her own once more.

The bed was more comfortable than any she had ever slept in before, she ran her fingers over the silken sheets sleepily and she soon found herself slipping into the world of dreams even though she had thought she wasn't tired, quietly she began humming to herself the lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was very young and soon she was sound asleep.

"Lady Tauriel… lady Tauriel" Tauriel groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the voice that tried to disturb her sleep. "Lady Tauriel!" They were yelling now and she reluctantly opened her eyes, "I was told to wake you before dawn." She did not recognise the face before her and looked quizzically at the female elf. "The prince wishes to set off early." The elf explained then walked away to tend to something at the other side of the room. Tauriel was utterly confused by this at first, and then memories of the previous day began to flood back to her mind.

She gasped and jumped to her feet, she had been gone the entire night, her parents were probably searching the entire forest for her by now, she had obviously been away from home for longer than this before but never without telling them. "Oh shoot!" She exclaimed and quickly grabbed her clothes which she had thrown onto the floor while changing the night before. She ate her breakfast in record time and so didn't really take in how delicious it all was. The other elf had left and she was about to go searching the halls for Legolas when there came another knock on her door. "Come in" she called and was relieved to find that it was Legolas who stood waiting for her, dressed to go in riding gear.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied "as soon as possible" Already walking towards the door.

"Wait," Legolas said, though not how he had meant it. "Um…" he continued, now he was the one staring at the floor as for once in his life he, Legolas, prince of the woodland realm, did not know what to say "Err, I have something for you." Tauriel turned slowly, a look of intrigue on her face. He laughed shyly and continued; "I know you're not very good at navigation…" he said and then pulled out something from his pocket. Tauriel walked towards him. The item in his hand was a beautiful necklace, a sparkling white jewel at the centre, like a star. "It's a…"

"I've seen one before, or at least a picture of one." Tauriel murmured.

"The jewel glows when you are going in the direction of home." Legolas smiled, "it's so you won't get lost any more." Tauriel glanced up at him, their eyes meeting briefly, she smiled unsure of what to say.

"Thank you" she said as Legolas walked behind her placing the necklace round her neck and fastening it. She picked it up, examining the jewel in the palm of her hand, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"We should probably go now" Tauriel said, despite her desperation to go a few seconds earlier, she was now reluctant to leave.

Tauriel loaned a horse from the stables that Legolas was going to take back with him; he rode his own horse, an incredible stallion that was clearly a steed of royalty. He guided her through the forest with ease and they moved much faster on horse-back. They did not talk much on the journey and Tauriel found herself staring at her necklace more often than she would have expected. Then, as they took a bend through the trees and started to head south, it began to glow; she glanced at Legolas smiling happily. The glow was only slight, it wouldn't be noticed unless you were up close, but still it glowed, the jewel looked mystic, out of this world. Legolas however did not like the glow of the necklace, it meant Tauriel was going home and her home was not his home. He did not understand why he had found such a connection with the young elf but it was still there though he could not explain it.

Soon the pair came to an area of the forest that Tauriel recognised and she urged her horse into a canter, half an hour later they arrived in the village, her home. The southern village was on the very boarders of the woodland realm and Legolas had only been there twice in his life, it was a simple settlement unlike his own home but there was still the beauty in the architecture that was unique to the elves. It was called a village but in reality the settlement was more like small town, the layout reminded him very much of Rivendell, with maybe less of the magnificence and clearly was home to woodland elves.

Now it was Tauriel's turn to lead, she guided Legolas through the village to her small house where she dismounted her horse and rushed inside before he had even got there. He quietly followed her into the small cottage, to him the place was very strange, he was not used to the small rooms and low ceilings; he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Tauriel, we were all worried sick! Your father's out there now looking for you! Where in middle earth have you been?" Tauriel's mother sounded cross but Tauriel could see through her strong exterior, she had been worried, and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Marilla pulled her into a hug then glanced up for a moment from her daughter to see a hooded stranger stood in the door way, "Who are you?" she gasped pulling Tauriel closer to her.

"_Emel!" _Tauriel said.

"It is alright Tauriel," Legolas said, taking his hood off and bowing low to her mother, "My name is Legolas son of Thranduil my lady, I brought your daughter home from the halls of the King where she stayed the night, I found her lost in the woods and did not think it wise for her to return through the forest at night, I am sorry to have caused you much concern."

"I got lost, _emel_. Legolas was very kind to take me to the great halls, it was my fault."

Marilla just stared shocked at the elf that had entered her home, she had only seem him once before but she had recognised him instantly, the prince; she curtseyed low and nudged Tauriel to do the same though she just stared at her mother in confusion. "Forgive me my prince" she said, "I did not realise, I do hope Tauriel has been, well not Tauriel to you."

Legolas laughed and saw Tauriel blush red beside her mother, "She has been very polite if that is what you mean."

"Yes, err would you like anything to eat, my lord, we don't have much in but I might have some left over…" Legolas raised his hand to stop the woman.

"I thank you for your kind offer but I am afraid I must be returning home, my father will also be getting worried if I linger too long." He said politely.

"Of course" she said and she too blushed red, perhaps even redder than her daughter. Legolas nodded goodbye and walked out of the door a little disheartened. He sighed turning to the two horses that waited patiently in the yard and was about to mount when he heard someone running up behind him. He turned to see Tauriel dashing towards him.

"I wanted to say thank you." She gasped her cheeks no longer as red, "to you and to your father, if you would kindly pass the message on."

Legolas nodded again, "It would be my pleasure." Tauriel copied his gesture and nodded also, she looked uncomfortable again as if she did not know what to say. Then to Legolas' utter surprise she leaned in, gently kissing him on the cheek, her lips lingering by his ear, "I do hope we meet again one day." She whispered.

"As do I" Legolas said taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it. He then mounted his horse, pulling his hood up over his head and turned back to her, "Until we meet again, daughter of the forest." Then he urged the two horses on and cantered across the yard and through the village.

Tauriel watched his retreating figure for a while longer before turning to walk back into the house, she put her arm around her mother as she entered and smiled, "so tell me" Marilla said, "what were the halls of the king like?"

"_The stars watch over the forest, protecting it, keeping it safe, they are the keepers of our world and everything in it." _

* * *

**I hope you all liked that story; I have recently developed a new-found love for all things Lord of the Rings and bought all three films (extended editions, of course) on DVD. By the way, if you watch the scene where Thranduil is talking to Tauriel and giving her his 'do not give him hope' speech on you tube well, in that scene Tauriel is wearing a necklace and that is the necklace I pictured Legolas giving to her, and the whole inspiration for this story actually. Like I said before I would love to know what you think, thank you for reading!**

**P.S If you didn't know **_**emel **_**means mother in Sindarin, at least it does according to the elvish translator I used, it I am wrong please correct me. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada, no please Ada!" Her throat was sore from screaming but she couldn't stop, "No please no…." Her screams turned into tears as she fought through the crowd of destruction around her. She bent by his side ignoring the screams of pain coming from everywhere else. "Please, don't be dead, please, please, please don't be dead" Tauriel pulled her father's lifeless form closer to her body tears running down her face and drenching the collar of his tunic, she rocked backwards and forwards unknowingly, afraid to let go because when she did it would mean he was really gone, he couldn't be gone, he just couldn't be…

"_Don't leave me…"_

It all happened so fast. The orc sword plunging into her father's chest, ripping away his life. She had seen him fall, seen the blood stain his chest like a flower blossoming in the spring, she'd seen his last breath leave his lips. She'd held him close sobbing until she had heard another sickeningly familiar scream._ Naneth._

No cry left her lips as she charged at the creature that had struck her mother. Not a sound escaped her as she plunged her knife into its heart, not a murmur escaped until she turned to her mother on the ground, "Tauriel…"

Marilla's hand reached up and touched her daughter's cheek, "Tauriel, my daughter. I am so so so sorry, _amin mela lle_"

"No, Naneth, no, not you too, please Naneth, no!"

"I'm sorry" Her voice was weak, too weak.

"No, Naneth, please" She held her close just as she had done with her father, her forehead pressed against her mother's. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _amin mela lle, amin mela lle, _I love you, I'm sorry." Tears ran down her already tear stained face and her clothes turned red at her mother's cold embrace. Then she stood and turned away from her mother; her grief consumed her and so she became a warrior with nothing but rage in her heart. Tauriel barely registered the first orc that fell at her hand, she didn't care, she would never care again.

"Tauriel!"

She could hear her name being screamed but she didn't listen, she didn't want to listen, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Tauriel!"

She didn't see the orc running at her though, death in its eyes as it charged at the elleth.

"Tauriel!"

She didn't see its grotesque body fall to the floor, she didn't hear its dying snarl as it fell to the blood stained ground.

But she did feel the strong arms wrapping around her waist, preventing her from moving.

"No! Let go of me, let go of me now!" The tears began to fall again as she struggled against the strong hold. "Stop please…" She fell to the floor in a ball of tears, but the arms that had held her against her will a few seconds ago, gently pulled her to her feat, she didn't see their face but she didn't care she simply buried her head in the cool metal of the elf's armour and sobbed until she could no longer.

"The attack was unprovoked you say?"

The southern village was gone, burnt to the ground by a pack of orcs passing through; Thranduil was furious, his people had died, his own kin, barely anything stirred such fiery emotion in him but that act was inexcusable. Families, innocent elves lost and for what? Because some blood thirsty creatures decided that it would be amusing? It was sickening.

"Yes, my lord, we got there as fast as we could but…" Legolas' voice trailed away as he spoke, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking.

"And they all died?" The King asked as he paced back and forth, listening to his son's words.

"No" Legolas said, "a few survived and we brought them here, I thought it would be best."

"That was wise" Thranduil said but didn't look at him. "Make sure they get the best care we can offer, keep them safe, they have seen enough death to last a life time." He began to walk away then paused before turning back to the prince "Legolas, how many are there?"

"Five, my lord"

Thranduil turned again, only five…

"_Tauriel, my daughter,_ _I am so so so sorry, amin mela lle" _Her mother's last words echoed in her head as Tauriel sat in a quiet corner, arms wrapped round her knees as she sat away from the rest of the survivors, she wasn't the only one crying, but she was the only one who didn't want the comfort of others.

Tauriel was once again in the halls of the King, but this time the wonder that she had felt 10 years ago was now lost, she felt no joy at being under the palace roof, it's astonishing beauty all but lost on her. She wanted to leave, to run through the forest until she was home with her parents, but that would never be, she would never return home. Maybe one day she would return to the small cottage where she had lived the last 100 years but she would never return home it would never be her home again.

"Tauriel" She had heard that name too many times that day, and she was sick of it. She didn't want to be Tauriel because all Tauriel felt was pain, she had just lost the two most important people to her in the world; she didn't want to be her.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas said and she was glad to see him despite everything, which was quite special really; she hadn't been able to acknowledge any emotion other than grief all day.

"Do you even need to ask?" She whispered, burying her head further into her knees.

Legolas sighed, "I'm not going to even pretend I know what you're feeling."

"Thank you, everyone keeps pretending they do, but they've no idea" She replied and she meant the words she said. "My prince" she finally murmured out of pure, un-lost respect. Legolas stood up to leave but was stopped by the sound of her voice. "It's my birthday, but this is not a day I want to celebrate."

He watched her, tears in her eyes and he remembered, remembered the young elleth he had met in the forest, he'd laughed at her for her pushy nature, the fire in her eyes, but now that fire was gone, he barely recognised the elf before him as the one he had met 10 years ago. "I'm sorry" he muttered before finally leaving.

The palace that had once been a place of legend for Tauriel was now her home. The King had granted the 5 survivors permission to stay, there was of course nowhere else for them to go. Tauriel, with nothing else to do, spent her time roaming the caves, until she knew every passage, every turn, every hall, like the back of her hand. Despite this she had never felt more lost in her life. On her first night in the great halls the king had spoken to her personally, he had told her they would get revenge and she believed him she truly did. The King may not have felt the same biting pain that she did at losing loved ones but he felt pain all the same. His people had died and she knew that the King would not take that lightly.

He had also told her not to lose herself in her grief.

Elves were immortal, they could not die except from an injury but they could fade due to grief or from lingering too long in this world. She had listened to the King's words but she wasn't sure they had sunk in. She felt like there was a huge hole in her heart that could not be filled by anyone, she had never felt so lost in her life, even Legolas' magical necklace could not help her find her way. She had not taken it off for the last 10 years and didn't intend to but right now the power that had guided her through the forest for the last decade felt far from her reach. Even Legolas and his kind words could not bring her comfort.

He had tried, he really had tried to reach her, but Tauriel seemed to become more distant every day, the young, over enthusiastic elf he had met in the woods 10 years ago was gone, replaced by the incarnation of grief wondering through his home. He didn't blame her but she was driving him insane, unable to communicate he had taken to watching her from a distance, every day waking and hoping that he might see that beautiful smile on her face once again, the one he had seen gazing in awe at the stars all those years ago.

"Hey" Legolas said as he walked past Tauriel on his way to patrols, it was late and the stars were out once again but they brought him no joy while he could see the look on Tauriel's face.

"Hey" she breathed as he walked past, she was staring at the patrol bellow, waiting for the prince's arrival. "My father was a member of the guard once" she said still not looking at him, "before I was born, he gave up afterwards to help my mother, I….oh I'm sorry" she stopped, realising she was keeping the prince from his duties.

"It's ok" He said, "as long as you know you can talk to me" she smiled at him before he walked away. Half way through the patrol Legolas realised that that was the first time he had seen her smile since she had arrived.

"How did your patrol go?" The King asked his son as they ate together that evening.

"Fine, no orcs if that's what you mean." Legolas said and Thranduil just sighed.

"Tauriel said her father was once a member of the guard but I don't remember him, do you?" Legolas asked, he had been thinking about what she had confided in him all evening.

"Yes I do, he was an excellent soldier." Thranduil said, "It's a shame." Legolas nodded.

"I was thinking, she seems, well rather lost at the minute, maybe I could, I mean we could… train her to be a guard? I think it might help, take her mind of things if you know what I mean." He said and Thranduil could see the hopeful look in his son's eyes, he thought back to the first time he had met Tauriel, even then he had seen the warrior in her, perhaps he should allow her to be trained.

"Yes you may, it might help. She has, like you said seemed lost." Maybe it would help.

_Amin mela lle_- I love you

_Naneth_- Mother

**Ok, so I know I said that I had finished this story but when I was writing this chapter I was originally going to use it as a sequel but I think it follows the first story too closely to not be added on as another chapter. I hope you like it, I got lots of positive comments for the first two chapters so I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed especially. **

**One of the reviews (a guest so I'm sorry I can't mention you by name) asked what age they are in this fan fiction and I would quite like to address that. First of all Tauriel: Legolas says in DOS that his father has and I quote "protected you, favoured you" for 600 years and so lots of people seem to think that she's about that age however I think he will have only have been doing that for the time she has been living in the caves so I think she is probably older than that. I am going to say that at the time of her parent's deaths she is around 100 or slightly older which, according to Wikipedia, is when they are fully grown. So in the first few chapters of this story she is around 90ish which (this is my own idea so is probably not correct at all) in human years is late teens early 20s.**

**Legolas: As most people who love the Lord of the Rings (I'm just assuming everyone who is reading this story does) know Legolas' age is a complete mystery though I read somewhere that PJ and the film adaptions set his age at 2931 during the war of the ring (a coincidence because that was the year Aragorn was born) so as a result I am going to say that at the time of this story he is just over 2000 years old, or around that point anyway and physically he is the same as in well either Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit (you can chose as obviously Orlando bloom aged so it doesn't really matter).**

**Anyway sorry for waffling I just wanted to address that issue. I hope you enjoyed that story and as always please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Widen your stance a little bit" Legolas encouraged as Tauriel focused on the target in front of her with the up most concentration. "Try not to be too tense either, you need to relax, take a deep breath" Tauriel did as she was told and let the arrow fly. It hit the third circle of the target. "Better" Legolas commented and although she did not turn around to show it, a smile lit Tauriel's face. It was working, the training had taken Tauriel's mind off her grief and she was proving to be a natural, her aim still needed a lot of work but she had taken to both archery and sword play quicker than any elf Legolas had ever trained. Tauriel worked harder too. He knew why though she had never told him. She trained harder than any other elf because the thrill of the fight took her mind off the huge hole in her heart that she had been trying to fill unsuccessfully for the last few months. Legolas didn't want to go too hard on her, he knew she was still grieving but she always pushed for extra training outside that which she got with the rest of the elves working to become members of the guard. When he had told his father this he had merely shrugged, and for some reason that had infuriated the prince.

"Shall we try some sparring next?" Tauriel asked, overly enthusiastic as always.

"No you need to rest" Legolas answered eyeing the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Oh come on, just one short fight" she moaned.

"Tauriel I said no." He snapped and regretted it straight away, "just take a break will you?" he said grabbing a towel and dabbing his own wet forehead. "Tomorrow, we'll train again tomorrow, besides I have patrol." Tauriel simply sighed at his response and quickly bowed to him before walking away from the targets. Legolas watched her leave then picked up his own bow. He took a deep, unneeded breath before positioning his feet carefully as he had instructed Tauriel to do so. After centuries of practice he could hit the bull's-eye blindfolded, he didn't need to bother with the exact positioning the elves in training were taught but all the same he forced himself to do so. The arrow whizzed through the air, finding its target easily, too easily. It had been too long since Legolas had had a real challenge and his body ached for the thrill of a fight that took actual concentration to win.

There was only one other elf in the entire kingdom that could match Legolas when it came to skill in arms but it had been a long time since the King had joined him in training. He had once though, when Legolas was first learning they would fight each other to practice, never causing the other harm. Legolas had proven himself to be a master bowman, excelling every competitor with ease, even the King himself, Thranduil had once commented that he had never met an archer with as much skill as Legolas and he had brimmed with pride, being much younger at the time. That though was on one of the extremely rare occasions when the elven King actually acted like a father and those moments were becoming even scarcer with every century that passed. The King on the other hand was an unbeaten sword fighter, Thranduil and his sword were one and even Legolas had to marvel at his father's talent on the rare occasion he actually saw it.

Legolas stared a few more moments at the two arrows piercing the target before walking forwards to retrieve them; he studied the holes that the arrows had left, Tauriel's in particular. She had fought before; yes, he had seen the burning fury in her eyes the day her parents had died but he wondered how much of that was an illusion, how much was she blinded by the death of her parents? He was dreading the day she killed for the first time with a clear mind, though orcs were filth they were still life, he didn't want her to be exposed to that, despite it being his idea Legolas secretly thought that Tauriel was far too fragile to fight properly; at least that's what he told himself. Maybe he simply did not want her to get hurt.

Tauriel trained hard. She was determined to prove herself, not only to the royal family but to herself, she wanted to know she had a use and being a member of the guard seemed to be it, fighting was after all in her blood. She seemed to be proficient with both the bow and the knives she now carried with her almost everywhere, they were a part of her now and she resented giving them up. The cold metal against her skin was oddly comforting like the armour she had sobbed into on the day of her parent's deaths, but if she was being honest with herself she would admit that she was attempting to fill a void that could never be filled, she was distracting herself with training and that was where she was, once again on the night she was joined by someone who was not the prince of the realm.

"I see Legolas was right"

Tauriel spun around shocked by the voice of the stranger who had been watching her training.

"My lord" she bowed suddenly embarrassed by her sweaty training gear, "I apologise I did not realise you were there"

The King simply smiled and began walking forwards "I was intrigued, Legolas keeps speaking about how well you are coming on and felt inclined to see for myself." The King was walking towards her with the grace that only he could master, Tauriel had often thought he looked like he was floating across the ground rather than walking. "However, I feel that simply observing may not show me the true depth of your talent" Thranduil said while removing his outer robe and withdrawing his sword. "Care for a challenge?" He asked her, his face a mask. Tauriel could not tell if he was joking or not so simply stood their gazing opened mouthed for a few minutes. "Well?" The King questioned.

"Err..." Tauriel managed to mumble but she did not have time to speak before she was forced to fling her own knife up in defence as the King's came crashing down. The sharp clang of metal on metal echoed around the training hall almost ghost like, quivering in the air for a few seconds while the pair held their stances and then the fight truly began.

The sharp clash that had been heard before evolved into an intricate melody of battle, a strangely refreshing song that Thranduil had not heard in a while. She was good, he would give her that, in fact very good would be a more accurate description, she was far superior in fighting than any other elf Thranduil had met at her age but he could tell even now she was not performing to her full potential, and although it was cruel, he just had to push her further. His keen senses told him this elleth was something special and he was determined to find out if he was right.

"I see Legolas has been going easy on you" The King commented between the noise of blades striking one another, Tauriel was fighting with double but she was still only just managing to hold her own; her moves were all defensive, she was unwilling to attack.

"I do not think I quite understand what you mean, my lord" Tauriel said between gasps for breath, wondering what the King's game was.

"Or perhaps he has been working hard and you have been unwilling to comply?" He sneered. That stung Tauriel for she knew she could not work any harder than she was already.

"I wonder what your parents would think." The King said his face still blank, "Would they be disappointed with you?"

That was too much, he had gone too far. Tauriel's next blow was one with striking precision, the King only just blocked it in time before another came. Her attacks were furious now, her blood boiling with adrenaline pumping through her veins as she took her anger out on her King.

"Much better" Thranduil muttered and then she realised what he had been doing, he had been trying to make her angry. Her sudden surprise at the King's cruel tactics made her miss the well-aimed strike to her knees and she fell backwards. The edge of the King's blade rested on her collar bone as she lay looking up at him as he stood over her, no satisfaction in his defeat displayed on his features. "Legolas was right" he said before removing the metal from her flesh.

To Tauriel's surprise, her fight with the King was not a one-time thing; in fact it became a weekly occurrence. She still trained with Legolas as much as she possibly could but fighting with Thranduil was different, it was less training and more experience. She never won, that was no surprise, but she was improving. The King did not speak to her, they could go entire sessions without saying a word but she could always tell when he was satisfied with her performance. All the while she was becoming closer with his son. Tauriel found herself begging for more practice if not for the training but just to spend time with him. Legolas made her feel safe but at the same time he was anything but that, his skill as a warrior was legendary throughout Mirkwood as it was now known and Tauriel knew she would never like to face him in battle outside of the training halls. He created the same blank mask on his face when he was fighting as his father; battle ran in their blood that much was clear. Tauriel secretly hoped that one day she would be able to fight just as well as him but that day did not seem to be coming soon.

As the time passed she became closer than ever with Legolas, he could not relate to her with losing parents but he knew what it was like not to have any, the King and the Prince did not have a very close relationship to say the least and the mystery of the prince's mother was well known throughout the forest. Everyone knew the King's wife was not Legolas' biological mother; though there were many rumours throughout the forest guessing at her identity. As a result he knew what it felt like to be alone and so they were drawn to one another, becoming closer and closer as the seasons past.

Tauriel's quarters were on no means on the route to the prince's but of course as per usual he found himself walking that way after patrol, he had originally intended on checking in on her as he usually did on an evening but that night's duties had gone on longer than usual due to a swarm of giant spiders that had entered his precious home, he did not like what was happening to the forest it was growing darker and a strange evil was creeping in. But that was the last thing on his mind as he approached Tauriel's room.

That was when he heard the screaming.

With his heart in his mouth he ran to her door, not bothering to knock as he entered. "Tauriel" he gasped running over to her, she was lying on the sofa in the centre of the room shaking, her body covered in a cold sweat as she sobbed into the pillow. "Tauriel," he murmured once again, "it's alright." He sat down next to her pulling her into his arms as the tears continued to roll down her face, she looked up at him, a look of pure terror on her features and the pain he had not seen in so many months had returned, she had been dreaming about her parents death's, that much was obvious. "It's just a nightmare" He whispered, holding her close, trying his best to comfort her, he hated to see her cry.

He felt her shake her head gently on his shoulder, "No," she whispered, her voice barely audible "no, it's not."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please let me know, actually, even if you didn't please let me know, I always like to know what you think. I've got to say this now though; I do not have any more chapters planned for this story however I do not like where I ended it as there is too much of a gap between where there relationship is in this story and where it is in the film. As a result I may update this story in the future but only if I get any ideas, basically what I am trying to say is I'm not promising anything. Of course if you have any ideas on how this story should be continued or how you want it to be continued please tell me and I will try my best to write at least another chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this, I love you all thank you! **


End file.
